Messy Little Snowflakes
by Promise The Flood
Summary: "Every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." William has a habit of hurting those he loves the most, and this time is no exception.


**Messy Little Snowflakes: Break The Ice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

He stood silently at his door, the cold December wind wrapping around his bare chest. He didn't dare shiver; the silence of their bodies let him focus. She nudged him slightly, bringing him back into reality.  
"Didn't you hear me, William? I'm pregnant."  
"I heard you, Terri," Will said shakily, staring into space. "I heard you just fine."  
"Why won't you say anything?" Will ignored the question, opening the door for her to sit.  
"I'm going to get dressed." Will walked past the living room and into his bedroom in the small one-bedroom apartment. Ever since his divorce with Terri, he had been living in the apartment. He had yet to unpack the boxes. The paintings rested on the wall, tilted slightly. Will picked up a random shirt off of the floor and slipped it on, walking back out to the living room, where Terri sat.

"Will, we slept together. I'm pregnant." Terri forced. Will shot up.  
"You were pregnant last year too, remember? And you took me along for months thinking I was about to be a father. Where's that child?" Terri stood up calmly. She looked out the window and stared at the snowflakes, dancing to an innocent melody.  
"Will, I really am pregnant. If you want to get a doctor to prove it, let's do it. But you have to realize that you and I are going to be parents." Will sat down and buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. Terri grabbed her purse and brushed off some snow from her suede coat. "It's getting late and I have to leave. You can call me if you need to talk. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Terri waited for a response from Will, but she knew it was nonexistent. She walked out of his apartment, closing and locking the door on her way out. Will looked up, smelling the faint scent of gardenias. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back, a flood of memories returning to his mind.

"This is exactly what I needed," Will said to himself. "A kid. A fucking kid. And with that psycho." He laughed. "Nothing could've been better!" He got up and grabbed the keys to his car, silently walking out of his apartment complex. He noticed that Terri had already left, and she was probably home by then. Will got into his car, turned it on, and quickly sped off without even turning on the heat. He had no actual destination, but his mind was taking him somewhere else: Emma's house.

He drove slowly down the snowy streets of Lima, Ohio, staring at the scarce life in the streets. It was almost midnight – chances were no one would be out at this point. He passed his workplace, William McKinley High School. That place held memories of his high school years, as well as his present life. Every corner reminded him of his romance with Terri, whether it be making out in a corner or having their first time in the bathroom. It was pathetic how much he thought with her, especially with a girlfriend in his life.

His girlfriend! How had he not thought of what he was going to say? His girlfriend would be angered at the simple thought of Terri visiting him, let alone knowing he cheated on her with Terri and ended up becoming a father! Will turned off the vehicle suddenly, cursing the world. He realized he had reached Emma Pillsbury's house. He got out of the car and walked over to the front door, dry snow crunching at his feet. He knocked on the cold glass door and waited patiently. After a few seconds, the cold began to seep into his clothing. He realized he had not brought a jacket, and the shirt he was wearing was two sizes too small. He knocked on the door a little louder, desperate to get inside. His hands began to tremble as he stood. Finally, being fed up with waiting, he decided to go around the one-story house to find Emma. He walked past the window to the office, as well as the kitchen, until he reached the master bedroom window at the corner. He was quickly distracted by the twinkling Christmas lights Emma had placed on the window, but he focused on looking inside.

Inside of the room, he could see the bed in the center, with nightstands flanking it on either side. In front of the bed was a vanity with clothing tossed on it. Beside the vanity was a…wait, _clothes tossed on the vanity_? Will took an intent look inside and realized there were two nude bodies on the bed, moving in a rhythmic motion. Shielding his eyes, he took a step back. Emma was having an intimate moment with her husband Carl, and he had no right to violate their privacy. He got back into his car and sped away without looking back. The street began to look distorted to him, and he realized tears were streaming down his face. He wiped them away angrily as he drove back to his house, the apartment filled with deception and pity. Will suddenly hit the brakes, realizing he was at a red light. It wasn't like it mattered – he was the only soul driving in Lima at this hour. He looked down the street – past the lone Starbucks and the library – and realized he was one block away from his girlfriend's house. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, so he decided to stop by and break the news. He parked in front of her two-story house and stared at it intently. It looked serene, with a few stray toys in the front yard and a lounger on the porch. Inside of the garage would be her car – a silver Mazda2 – as well as a tricycle. The house looked like a place he wanted to spend his life in, with a beautiful child and an even more gorgeous woman. It looked perfect, even with those messy little snowflakes coating everything of white. There was one light on in her bedroom, which meant she was about to go to bed. He got out, walking up the steps leading to the door. He took a big breath and knocked on the door.

'_Time to ruin the perfection, Will.'_


End file.
